FIG. 1 shows a configuration disclosed in Patent literature 1 as a conventional example of an optical module of this sort, in which an optical connector 12 mounted to a tip part of an optical fiber 11 is mounted to a circuit board 13. The circuit board 13 includes a board 17 on which a photoelectric conversion module 16 formed of an optical device 14 and a mount 15 equipped with the optical device 14 is mounted.
A connector body 12a of the optical connector 12 is equipped with two positioning pins 18, and positioning-pin holes 19 are formed in the mount 15. The optical connector 12 and the photoelectric conversion module 16 are positioned by inserting the positioning pins 18 of the optical connector 12 into the positioning-pin holes 19 of the mount 15 to engage them with each other, thereby causing the connector body 12a and the mount 15 to be positioned with high precision and making an optical connection between the optical device 14 and the optical fiber 11. In FIG. 1, the reference character 12b denotes a reflecting surface for changing the optical axis.